


Biological Accident

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Menstruation, Sex swap, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, x-ray and vav get to experience having boobs and a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Um ok can write about X ray and vav visit Hilda because made machine she don't know of so she wanted to try x ray and vav. But turn out they change gender. Mogar started to thinking he can do him in female vav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Accident

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome
> 
> I understand that gender and sex is different hence why this is tagged a sex swap and not a gender swap
> 
> funnily enough this is my first time writing smut that involves a vagina, which is a shame I need to write more smut with vaginas

“Why are we here again?” X-Ray asks as Hilda leads them through the lab.

“Because I found one of The Mad King’s inventions and I don’t know what it does.”

X-Ray and Vav exchange worried looks. Vav clears his throat. “Uh...weren’t most of his inventions intended to harm?”

Hilda scoffs. “I already checked for that, this one is different. It won’t harm you, but it is clearly made to be used with humans.”

Hilda shoves them towards this huge arching machine; it looks a bit like a doorway. Hilda puts on her safety goggles and heads over to the machine’s control panel.

“Do you have _any_ idea what it does?” X-Ray shouts.

“It’s made to alter your biological make up, so if this goes the way I want it to you guys could have real super powers.”

X-Ray grins. “Awesome, I’m sold.”

Vav looks a little uncertain. “I guess I’m up for it.”

Hilda grins and hits the switch. The machine sparks to life and the superhero duo is shrouded in a bright glowing field. Hilda shields her eyes with her arm, until the light disappears. When she lowers her arm her mouth falls open in shock, and twitches up into a smirk.

“What happened?” Vav questions in a higher pitch than usual, his hands immediately fly over his mouth.

X-Ray turns to look at his friend and gasps. “What the hell?!” His voice is also higher than usual. “Why is Vav a girl?”

Hilda rolls her eyes. “Neither of you are girls, you are both still the same dumb boys I know and love. The machine just altered your biological make up, changing your hormones which in turn has changed your bodies.”

Both X-Ray and Vav rush to the nearest reflective surface, which is a mirror on the other side of the lab. They stare at their reflections in horror and awe. Their altered biology changed their physical appearances immediately.

They both now have perky breasts which are accentuated by their spandex suits. Their logos are now skewed with the new stretches in the fabric. They are also both lacking a bulge between their legs. X-Ray no longer has his scruffy facial hair, and both their faces are now softer. Both their hips are wider, which alters their gait. Vav’s hair managed to grow faster than X-Ray’s; Vav having longs straight blonde hair, and X-Ray having a bob.

Vav tugs on his hair in fascination, “I used to have my hair like this when I was little!”

X-Ray scoffs. “It looked stupid then and it looks stupid now.”

Vav pulls a comically offended face. Hilda laughs at their exchange, but pulls a face when she notices a certain detail.

“You two need to go bra shopping.”

They both frown at her. “What?”

She gestures at their spandex clad chests. “Pretty obvious you’re not wearing one.”

They both glance down and shriek horror, they quickly cover their chests and hurry out the door.

**********

X-Ray and Vav wander down aisle after aisle of colourful lingerie trying to figure out their sizes. X-Ray has the most bitter look on his face, but Vav actually looks interested in the patterns.

“Should I get the one with hearts or flowers?” Vav asks holding up 2 separate bras.

“Dude it doesn’t matter what you get, we’re gonna be back to normal as soon as Hilda fixes that dumb machine.”

Vav puts both the bras back when he spots a cute red lacy one with matching panties. He rushes over and X-Ray reluctantly follows.

“We don’t know how long that will take. Besides I wanna feel pretty.”

X-Ray’s eyes widen. “Dude you are way to chill about all this.”

Vav shrugs. “It’s mostly just weird not having a dick and suddenly having a weird weight on my chest. It’s not that strange.”

X-Ray frowns. “Yes it is! Being a girl is way different from being a boy.”

Vav shrugs. “But Hilda says we’re still boys. People just think we’re girls.”

X-Ray sighs. “That’s the problem, people treat girls different. People are gonna treat me different in my online games!”

Vav pauses and considers what X-Ray’s saying. “You’re right about that.”

X-Ray throws his hands up in relief. “But Vav just because we look like girls now doesn’t mean we’ve gotta dress all feminine.”

Vav shrugs smiling at the cute lingerie he has picked out. “I know that.”

X-Ray grabs a random bland white bra from the rack. “Then why are you going through all the lacy stuff?”

Vav smiles shyly to himself. “Because I like it. I dunno, I guess I didn’t have an excuse when I’d look like a weird bloke going through the ladies section. But now no one’s gonna think I’m weird. Seizing the moment and all that.”

X-Ray sighs and heads off to the changing rooms. “Let’s just get this over with.”

They spend over an hour trying to figure out their sizes. They go through the method of trial and error trying on several different brands and styles of bras until they eventually find ones that fit. They learn the horror of bra shopping and how different brands sizes means different things. But that’s not the worst thing they learn about their new bodies.

**********

X-Ray and Vav go their separate ways after they finished shopping. Vav heads back to his apartment, while X-Ray makes his way over to Monarch labs. Hilda smirks at the sight of X-Ray storming towards her.

“I see you found a bra.”

X-Ray rolls his eyes.

“So where’s your man friend?”

“He’s at home trying on his new lingerie.”

Hilda howls with laughter, so much so that she has to bend over and rest her hands on her knees.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up, the dude’s enjoying this way too much.”

Hilda straightens up and wipes away a tear from her eye. “That’s just amazing. Who knew Vav has a feminine side?”

X-Ray shrugs. “I’ve known since I met him.”

Hilda smirks. “So what about you X-Ray? Not enjoying your new feminine form?”

X-Ray crosses his arms over his new annoying chest. “No, why would I?”

Hilda shrugs, a coy smile playing at her lips. “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’ve got new bits to play with?”

X-Ray frowns in confusion. “What new bits?....Oh!” His eyes widen and he glances down at his new body.

Hilda smirks at the light blush dusting his cheeks. X-Ray steps backwards towards the door, his eyes not meeting Hilda’s.

“I gotta go...important business.” He spins around and sprints out the door heading back to his own apartment.

Hilda snickers. “Yeah, important business.

**********

Meanwhile at Vav’s apartment, Vav is spinning around in front of a mirror admiring his new body. The red lace looks beautiful against his tanned skin, he runs his fingers along the intricate designs of his panties along his hips. The new view is strange, he’ll admit that but it’s not entirely unwelcome.

A loud knock on his door startles him out of his trance. Vav quickly races around the room pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. He rushes over to the door and stumbles back s he opens it, startled at what he sees.

Mogar is staring back at him, his face less grumpy than usual. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are scanning Vav’s body.

“You have changed.”

Vav gulps and backs away not sure how the vigilante will react to this new information.

“Yeah, Hilda found a new machine. Turns out it messes with a person’s biology.” Vav laughs nervously.

Mogar is approaching him slowly his eyes are drinking in everything new about Vav eagerly. Vav backs up until his back hits a wall and Mogar is staring down at him. Vav holds his breath as Mogar crouches down until he’s eye level with Vav’s belly.

Mogar squints at the slight bump there. “You are capable of breeding.”

Vav blushes as he mind whirls around. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he could get pregnant in his current state. _That is not something I ever want._

“I-I don’t want that!” Vav shrieks.

Mogar stands back up and stares into Vav’s eyes, he’s smirking slightly. “Your new form is alarming to you?”

Vav rolls his eyes. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

Mogar raises an eyebrow and reaches out a surprisingly gentle hand. Mogar’s fingers run down Vav’s sides brushing against his hips.

“It is different.”

“Good or bad?”

Mogar doesn’t hesitate in his answer. “Neither. It is softer.” He reaches up and gently runs his hands along Vav’s jaw.

“And rounder.” Mogar’s eyes glance down at Vav’s chest and hips.

Vav feels his heart speed up at the attention he’s receiving. Mogar’s eyes and hands clearly want to explore everything that’s new about him, and it’s overwhelming to Vav.

“W-why are you here?” Vav whispers carefully.

Mogar seems to snap out of a daze. “I was here to discuss our alliance.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “That’s important. What did you want to talk about?”

Mogar shakes his head and brings a hand up pressing Vav’s shoulder against the wall. “It can wait.”

Vav opens his mouth to question Mogar, but is silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. He gasps and widens his eyes, and Mogar takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue into Vav’s mouth. Vav lets his eyes flutter shut, and grips desperately at Mogar’s shoulders needing something to hold onto to ground himself.

Mogar’s tongue explores his mouth hungrily, and his hands are gripping his hips firmly. Mogar’s still kissing him when he lifts his hips up and Vav wraps his legs around Mogar’s waist for support. Mogar grins against his lips as he walks them through the apartment to the bedroom.

Vav opens his eyes as his back collides with his mattress. Mogar’s dark lustful eyes are staring at him intently. There’s a brief pause where they both just stare at each other. The moment is broken by Mogar ridding Vav of his clothes quickly.

The vigilante makes a surprised sound in his throat. “What is this?” He pulls at the waistband of the lacy red panties letting the elastic ping it back into place.

Vav feels his face heat up. He brings his hands up to his face and digs his palms into his eyes. “I thought it looked pretty okay, don’t make fun of me.”

Mogar smirks and leans in close to the lacy red panties. “This is nothing to laugh at.”

Mogar reaches up and pulls Vav’s hands away from his eyes so the superhero can watch him. Vav chokes when Mogar leans in bites at the panties catching the hem between his teeth and pulling down. Mogar stares up at Vav as he pulls them all the way down without his hands.

Vav tips his head back with a heavy exhale, which stutters into a gasp as Mogar noses at Vav’s groin. Mogar rubs his face against the hair there making his way down to where Vav is wet for him.

The heat pooling in his gut is a familiar feeling, but the lack of a boner is a strange new experience for Vav. And when Mogar licks over his folds he moans at the delightful new feeling. Mogar’s tongue laps at him like he’s a delicious treat he can’t get enough of. When that tongue finds his clit however Vav swears he sees stars and he lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Vav feels Mogar grin against him before he slips a finger into his wet entrance. Mogar wastes no time thrusting it in and out and inserting a second one. Without any warning he crooks his fingers, and Vav’s legs shake as he whines. Mogar thrusts his crooked fingers slowly massaging Vav’s g spot and drawing out the most filthy and delicious sounds from the hero. Before Vav knows it his body is shaking and his orgasm flows over him.

Vav’s surprised when he finds Mogar crawling up the bed and lying down next to him to pull him into a hug. Vav doesn’t object though. Mogar clearly sense the question he’s thinking.

“I wanted to please you.”

Vav nods sleepily accepting that explanation. But there’s still something bothering him.

“Mogar?”

“Hm?”

Vav hesitates. “W-will you still like me when I’m back to normal?”

Mogar frowns. “Of course.”

Vav’s still unsure. “Then why haven’t you done anything like that before?”

Mogar shrugs, resting his chin on Vav’s head. “I do not know. Perhaps your current form played on my instincts?”

Vav thinks about it for a second. “So you’d still sleep with me when I’m back to normal?”

Mogar hums happily. “Absolutely.”

Vav grins. “Good.”

**********

It’s been a month and Hilda still hasn’t reversed the machine to give X-Ray and Vav their normal bodies back. They think it’s because of complex science stuff when really Hilda is just hoping they experience all the cons of their new anatomy. Her wish comes true.

Vav wakes up one morning in his apartment alone and something feels wrong. His stomach feels like its imploding and there’s a damp patch in his sheets. He kicks off the duvet and gags at the site. There’s a dark red patch in the sheets and matching red stains on his inner thighs. He rushes to the bathroom and throws up a bit in the bathroom.

He grabs a new pair of underwear and stuffs a wad of toilet paper into it hoping that’ll last until he can buy the necessary items. Before he ventures out to the store he calsl X-Ray.

“Please tell me you’re suffering as well.”

Vav laughs bitterly. “Yes. I had an unpleasant wake up call.”

They both exchange their shitty wake up stories and discuss the general awfulness of periods. They end up at the supermarket together trying to figure out which pds and tampons are the best.

“Dude what do these names even mean?” X-Ray whines.

“I dunno, but I’m not risking tampons.” Vav shudders at the idea.

X-Ray frowns. “Why not?”

“What if it gets stuck? Or it inflates so much that it hurts to pull back out?”

X-Ray rolls his eyes. “That won’t happen. People use them all the time, so they can’t be that bad.”

X-Ray grabs several types of tampons off the shelf. “Why the fucks are these so expensive?”

Vav frowns at the prices, as he picks up some pads. “This is bloody ridiculous. What do you do if you’re broke? Just bleed everywhere?”

X-Ray cringes at the idea. “Wow, I had no idea having a vagina was this awful.”

They both turn to make their way to the counter. “Ditto.”

**********

When Hilda hears enough of the superheroes bitching about their predicament to satisfy her she calls them over to fix her initial mistake. They are all to eager to get back to normal that they both arrive in a panting flurry. Much to Hilda’s surprise Mogar is close behind.

“Why’s he here?”

Vav blushes slightly. “Uh well I’m kinda dating him?”

X-Ray rolls his eyes. “He’s got a personal interest in Vav’s body. This concerns him.” He smirks at the pair, and Vav blushes harder while Mogar nods at the factual statement.

Hilda just shrugs. “Cool Vav managed to convince someone to date him. Mogar you better stand over here unless you want to end up like these two.”

The bear man awkwardly makes his way over to the control panel and stares at all the shiny buttons in fascination. The boys get into place and Hilda hits the switch. There’s a blinding light and then there’s cheering.

X-Ray and Vav high five. “Oh yeah back to normal!”

X-Ray reaches into his shirt and pulls out the bra he was wearing and throws it to the ground in disgust.

“Ha! Never wearing that again.”

Vav carefully removes his bra and pulls it out carefully holding the lace before him, kinda upset that he doesn’t have an excuse to wear it anymore. Suddenly Mogar is next to him pressing into his side with his close proximity.

“You should keep it.”

Vav’s eyes widen and he stares up at Mogar.

“Why?”

Mogar smiles. “You want to. And I like how it looks.”

Vav blushes and folds up the bra shoving it into his pocket. He cannot believe the experience he’s had in the last month, but if he’s being honest he doesn’t regret it. Not even for a second.


End file.
